


one and only

by eggu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggu/pseuds/eggu
Summary: aah, ooh oh / oh, ooh ooh / yeah / i am caged in this love.





	one and only

“I don’t think you need to take my class,” you said for the fiftieth time that hour. “Your English is fine, and this class is for Canadians - you aren’t eligible!"

But the moment he turned his warm brown eyes on you, you knew you couldn't resist. He was too soft, powerful. He was wearing a loose button down shirt with thin stripes. He looked good. _Too_ good.

He pouted, beautiful brows furrowed. “I want to learn. And your instructors allowed me into your class once they discovered I am the LOYL."

"LOML? WTF," you wheezed, old-man voice cracking. "IDC, GTFO."

He shook his head serenely.

"#SANSOO," he said, bringing a big canvas out of his tiny bag in a flourish, unveiling his beautiful watercolour of you+he, with a golden retriever sitting at your feet.

While you were busy dying, he pecked you sweetly on the cheek. You burst into flames, while your soul floated away. 22 years was enough living, you thought. But apparently, your Kazoo was immune to fire and pulled you back to propose.

You spent the rest of your life in wedded bliss. You traveled worldwide, visiting every cute café/yogurt/ice cream/milk tea place ever. Throughout the years, he supported your art career, and always was the first to admire your work. And on the day you renewed vows, your exhibit at MOMA was revealed and the art world unanimously agreed it was the most beautiful artwork they had ever seen, ever. 

The end~

**Author's Note:**

> for my favourite daughter:  
> happy birthday. love, merm~


End file.
